I'll Love You In My Dreams
by ExtremeRainbowRaiderPrincess
Summary: In this random tale, we find that Bella has always lived in Forks, Mike's her random neighbor, and Edward is literally the guy of her dreams... Until one bad history project brings them face-to-face for the first time and they find they can't stand each other. Will they ever fall in love, or will they forever be destined to be apart? AU, mostly humans.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Oh please; like I own anything but the OC's/Rainart. Yes, Rainart was my idea._

_A/N: I love the Twilight series. I really do, but I had spent a lot of time making these silly comments, and finally a friend of mine told me, "Write it down. Make it a fic. Please, for the love of God, stop talking about it so much." So, I did what I was suggested to do and poof! Here it is. Yes, a lot of OOC (out of character) moments are in here and yes, I do poke fun at a lot of things, but I do love the series._

* * *

><p><em>She was running through a dark forest, her Prince Charming running towards her as well.<em>

_Isabella Swan, or Bella, smiled. Finally, after writing letters and emails to each other for years, they were about to meet._

_They both reached the small patches of sunlight, his face still in the shadows, as she tried to speak._

**BEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!**

Bella gasped as she awoke. "No, that's not fair!" She said, hitting her mattress before lying back down and glaring at her alarm clock. "Why? Why do you have to go off now?"

The alarm kept going off as she shook her head in disgust.

The bedroom door flew open, and her father stood there, glaring in the clock's general direction. "Bella, turn that thing off. Please." It was very loud.

She rolled her eyes. "Got it Charlie- I mean, Dad." She said, turning off the alarm clock.

"I'm deaf, not old- I mean I'm old, not deaf." Charlie said, obviously tired. "I'll make breakfast." He said, stumbling away.

Bella sighed before climbing out of bed and closing the door again. She turned around and spotted Jacob Black typing away at his computer, concentrating on something.

Bella and Jacob had grown up together, their father's good friends. Somehow Bella and Jacob had not stayed best of friends though. Not that that stopped Bella from trying to be friends with him again.

Grabbing her lacrosse stick, Bella opened her window and poked at his window. Their houses were really close together. "Jake!" She yelled.

"Go away Bella! I have homework I really need to finish!" Jacob yelled, trying to ignore her.

Bella would not take 'no', or 'Go away Bella', for answer.

"Oh Jake. Jakey-darling. JJ. Talk to me." Bella said in a sing-song voice.

Jacob stood and stormed over to the window, throwing the window open.

"Hold this," Bella said, shoving her lacrosse stick into his room before he could answer and left the window.

Jacob sighed in annoyance, but waited patiently as she looked for something before returning.

"Want to hear the latest email He sent to me?" Bella asked him as he scowled.

"Aw Bella, no!" Jacob growled, pushing the lacrosse stick back into her room. "I don't have time for that!" He slammed the window shut and closed the curtains, trying to keep her from speaking.

It did not work.

" '_Dear Love Of My Life'_, he wrote, _'I wish that we could meet. Someday, my darling. Signed, Your Prince Charming'_." She read loudly before sighing dreamily. "Isn't that dreamy?"

"NO! Go away! Don't you have to get ready for school?" Jacob shouted.

"Why? I am going to be married soon anyway. I don't care!" She yelled back.

Charlie overheard that and assumed she meant seatbelt laws. He ran upstairs, carrying a pan with a still-gooey pancake on it while the stove downstairs was left unattended. He, evidently, was clueless, not deaf or old. "Isabella… Something… Swan! I told you, you HAVE TO wear a seatbelt," he said, pointing the pan at her.

PLOP!

The pancake hit the pristine white carpet with a loud 'plop' as Jacob began yelling about how he was running away just to finish his schoolwork.

Bella sighed. "No, Charlie- Dad- I don't care about the seatbelt laws right now…" She stopped, seeing Charlie turn red. "Are you okay? You totally look like Mr. Cilanthroditaz does when I tell him I skipped my homework for math and instead am going to read a poem my," she did a dramatic pose before tripping over a sock on the floor, "prince wrote me." She groaned from the floor.

Her father sighed and shook his head. "Bella-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!

While most fathers would be freaking out about the smoke detectors going off, Charlie thought it was Bella's cell phone.

"First your clock, now your phone? Bella, have you lost your hearing or something?" He shouted over the beeping.

"NO! BUT EVIDENTLY YOU HAVE ALL LOST YOUR COMMON SENSE!" Jacob yelled back.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, over at Jacob's house, his dad had had it. He had woken up to shouting, he had fallen asleep to shouting, he was always hearing shouting and yet there was never anybody in Jacob's room, save for Jacob. His son had lost his mind.<p>

He wheeled his wheelchair down the hall and then realized he was downstairs.

"Oh, blast it. JACOB! STOP SHOUTING! WE DON'T SHOUT IN THIS HOUSE!" Billy shouted before he heard a door crash open.

"I'm going to school." Jacob said sullenly, leaving the house.

His father frowned, looking at the clock in the kitchen. "But it's early!" He yelled, wheeling after him. "I thought kids hated school!"

"WELL I LOVE IT, DAD!" Jacob yelled from next to his car in the driveway.

"DON'T SHOUT! IT'S RUDE!" Charlie yelled from his house.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS, CHARLIE- DAD!" Bella yelled at him.

* * *

><p>From across the street, a strange young man watched from his house. "Yesssssssssssss." Mike Newton hissed, turning to a cacti with a hat on. "Soon, they will all be gone and the neighborhood will be quiet once more…"<p>

"Mike!" His mother yelled, albeit more softly, from the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Come, Rainart, let's go eat something…" He hissed, grabbing the cacti before slinking away.

"…Mike? Are you going to eat breakfast in the kitchen, or take something from that stash of junkfood in your room again?"

The slamming of a door answered her before Mike spoke like a normal human would. "MOM! I'M OUT OF CHEESE PUFFS!"

She sighed, annoyed. "Why did I choose to become a mother? I should have become a hippie, like my mom did."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across town, in a house that had a poorly taken care of lawn, save for a rose bush that looked like it was part of a shrine, two young men ate breakfast while their 'mother' lectured them.<p>

"I am getting tired of being called your mother!" Esme, the social worker for the boys, yelled. "Which of you idiots came up with that idea?"

Edward pointed at Jasper, who had given up on defending himself from false accusations. Besides, neither of them had actually come up with the idea. The people of Forks came up with their own ideas- Like the idea that the chief of police's name was 'Charlie-Dad'. Well, it was kind of understandable as to why they thought that…

Esme gave Jasper the evil eye as her phone rang. "Furthermore- Oh, let me take this. Hello?" She answered, sweetly.

Her husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, had no idea just how she acted when not around him.

Not like she knew where he really worked, either.

* * *

><p>Carlisle had a cigar between his teeth, a sword in one hand, and his phone in the other. "Honey, I will be late for dinner tonight," he said, eyeing the ninjas that surrounded him.<p>

Esme giggled. "Oh? Work keeping you busy?"

Carlisle grunted, swatting away ninja throwing stars with the sword before glaring at a ninja. "Yeah, busy."

Esme giggled again. "Okay sweetie-pie. I'll see you soon! Esme loves you!"

Carlisle grunted again. "Love you too." Before hanging up his phone and stuffing it in a pocket of his vest.

With a growl, he leapt into a battle with the ninjas…

* * *

><p>Esme snapped her phone shut and glared at the boys, Jasper, again. "Furthermore- I am trying to no longer be considered your social worker."<p>

Edward gasped and jumped to his feet. "That's not fair!"

"Sshh," Jasper hissed. "That's a good thing."

"It is not!" Edward said with a stomp of his foot. "We should embrace death and let it overcome us!"

"Edward…" Jasper warned. Edward's attention span was that of a… Small insect…

"Oh, Edward," Esme said, going around the table to him and pinching his cheek. "You are just so cute sometimes!" She gushed.

"I thought you just said you wanted to stop being our social worker." Jasper muttered, his hopes sinking fast.

"Oh, la!" Esme said, laughing. "That was a joke, Jasper. Can't you take a joke?" She asked through her laughter.

Jasper's head hit the table as he groaned. "Why?" He moaned. "Why me?"

Edward looked between his laughing social worker and groaning brother and, well, shrugged, before continuing eating his cereal. "I wonder what my princess is up to this morning." He said.

They were truly a match made in Heaven.

* * *

><p><em>Yeah, there's the first chapter. It took me forever to finally get everything I wanted down on the computer (try 2 years), and even longer to keep myself from having one 10,000 word chapter starting the whole thing off…<em>

…_Then again, that could have been fun… Maybe. XD Review if you like, don't if you don't want to. Flamers will be ignored._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own the OC's and that's it._

_A/N: Sorry it's been a while since I wrote an update. I always seem to put it off until a few years have passed. ¬¬_

* * *

><p>The drive to school was, in classic Bella Swan fashion, eventful.<p>

She took the extra-long route, though she only lived fifteen minutes from her school, and saw five moose fights, three bears, one alien spaceship, and a group of guys running through the woods all wearing matching shorts.

Bella, though, saw none of it. In fact, it was a miracle she saw the road and anything in it.

In her mind, she was replaying her dream. In her mind's eye, she could see it like it had only just occurred.

Of course, she knew that if it had just occurred, the sun would be shining and she wouldn't be going to school.

The flowers were all around them calling, _"Eat more potatoes…" _Whatever that meant. Somewhere nearby songbirds tweeted, flitting through the branches of a willow tree. Her father was running, in slow-motion, through the background, yelling about seatbelt laws and how his hearing was fine. A bunch of gooey nowhere-near-done pancakes charged after him, wielding little forks like pitchforks.

Her prince charming, though, was… Well, a big blur. She could not, no matter how much she tried, remember what he looked like.

She pursed her mouth in annoyance. That was going to bug her for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>Pulling into a parking spot at school, Bella ducked to grab her backpack off the floor on the passenger side of her truck- affectionately named Lulabelle- just as Edward erratically pulled into a spot on the opposite side of the parking lot, leapt out, and took off at a dead-run for the school building...<p>

…Holding his breath the entire way.

Jasper climbed from the car, looking like he wanted to disappear and praying that no one noticed his brother's bizarre driving… Or behavior… Heck, he prayed no one saw Edward period. He had no idea why he was behaving the way he was, but he was, and Jasper didn't want to ask for fear of ending up with the blame pinned on him.

That always happened.

A vase broke.

"Jasper did it!"

Someone sneezed too loud.

"Jasper, be quiet!"

A porcupine just happened to be taking a nap in someone's lawn chair and that person blindly sat down on the chair.

"JASPER!"

He had grown used to his rotten luck, unfortunately.

Keeping his head down, he slinked after Edward at a distance. He knew that no one would notice him until something went wrong, as was always the case, but he wasn't going to take any chances anyway.

He managed to stay invisible all the way to the building, fortunately.

* * *

><p>"Bella!" Bella's best friend, Alice, gushed as Bella approached her locker. Alice grabbed Bella in a hug just in time to block Edward's view of Bella as he walked by. "How was your weekend?" she asked after a moment, stepping back to give Bella room to open her locker.<p>

Bella shrugged. "It was fine. Boring."

Alice waited for her friend to elaborate, but was momentarily distracted by Mike dashing by with Rainart, the cacti covered by a plastic bubble over its flowerpot. "Hi Mike." She said, waving at the strange young man.

Mike ignored her and kept going.

The young woman took a moment to consider Mike's action before turning back to Bella. She gasped. Bella was gone.

Looking around for her friend, she spotted Bella's shoulder as she disappeared around a nearby corner, heading for her math class.

Alice blinked, thought for a moment, and then shrugged. She then skipped after her best friend.

She knew Bella was going to do that.

* * *

><p>In their first-period class, history, the couple narrowly avoided meeting for the first time- again.<p>

They sat on opposite sides of the room, though directly across from the other one. Jasper had taken a seat at the very back of the class, trying to remain inconspicuous in order to avoid getting blamed for something else while Alice was seated front and center, ready to answer any question that she could.

In the middle of the room, right in Bella and Edward's way, were Mike and Rainart. Rainart had the desk next to Mike's because, for some inexplicable reason, their history teacher understood the need for a cactus to have its own seat. To add to the absurdity of the matter, Mike had placed a bee-keeper's hat on Rainart as an extra safety measure.

Everyone chose to ignore Rainart.

"Now, class, today we will be covering-" Their teacher, Mr. Lomarro, started with in time for Alice to pipe up.

"-chapter seven of our textbook." She finished with.

Mr. Lomarro stared at her, a little freaked out. "Correct… And today's the day we-"

"Choose our partner for the history project." She finished with again.

A few people looked at her, but some others resumed dozing off at their desks. Jasper just prayed that nothing went wrong.

"…Yes…" The confused teacher finally spoke again. He waited another moment to see if Alice added anything else to the summary of the class before continuing. "And-"

"Our permission slips for next week's field trip are needed. I have mine already." Alice added, waving it in the air. A bunch of her fellow classmates blanched and clawed at their bags, unsure whether or not they had the needed signatures… Or the permission slips themselves.

"Alice are you psychic or something? Just how do you know my lesson plan for today? Did you read what I had on my desk?" Mr. Lomarro finally asked, exasperated.

Alice frowned. "…No… It's all listed in the syllabus… Remember?"

There was a moment of awkward silence the class as Mr. Lomarro thought about that.

"Oh… Right…" The teacher said sheepishly. "Ahem. Anyway, I want everyone to- in an orderly fashion- pick their-"

The classroom erupted into a cacophony of shouting, pointing, climbing on desks, parkour, and scrambling for different chairs. Only the main quartet managed to keep their calm as they tried to reach their siblings, and best friends, to claim them as partners. Somewhere along the way though someone had to get out of Rainart's way as the cactus threatened to fall over and someone else had to take the long route along a knot of people in the middle of the room.

By the time everyone had taken their new seats, something had gone wrong. Somehow, Alice was partnered up with Edward and Jasper was sitting with Bella. Before they could switch spots, Mr. Lomarro had made notes and it was too late.

Somehow, also, during the scramble for partners, Bella and Edward still hadn't spotted each other.

"Great!" Mr. Lomarro grinned at the room, ready to begin, when he spotted one huge problem. "Wait. Mike, if you're partnered up with Jessica-"

The young woman growled fiercely and clutched Mike's arm in a possessive manner.

"-then who's partnered up with Rainart?" he finished his question with, catching everyone off guard.

"It's a cactus, for Christ's sake!" Jasper groaned, his head dropping to his desk. "It can't contribute to the project!"

Fortunately for Jasper, Bella was the only one who heard him, and she just shrugged before making a casual remark. "Well, we count the class hamster when we take attendance. What does it add to group discussions?"

Mr. Lomarro caught this remark as Mike began to panic, trying fervently to spot a partner for the cacti. "That's actually brilliant, Bella! Rainart will be partnered with Cookie!" Cookie being the class hamster.

Before Mike could say anything, Mr. Lomarro snatched up Rainart- thus freeing up the desk it occupied- and plunked it down next to Cookie's primary enclosure. The hamster had tunnels that ran all throughout the room, making it virtually impossible to locate it unless one tried really hard. Not that it mattered to Rainart though.

"Get used to working with your partner, because-" Mr. Lomarro started to say when Alice cut him off.

"-You will be dealing with them for the rest of the marking period." She said with a brilliant grin.

A defeated look crossed the teacher's face as Edward turned to Alice, and Bella turned to Jasper. The partners looked at each other, the same question on two of their minds, which they voiced:

"So… Do you like pizza?"

The other two had no idea where to begin at that.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you to everyone for reading this. Flamer's will have to direct their flames to my secretary, who will make a note of it and then forget to give me the flame because they are too busy playing some game on their computer. -_-"<em>

_Reviewers will get a piece of cake though. :D_


End file.
